


Путевка в Серебристые гавани

by Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце 9-го дня ОДО остальные ведущие подарили Ли путевку в Серебристые гавани, чтобы хотя бы на один конкурсный день от неее отделаться. Вот что из этой поездки вышло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путевка в Серебристые гавани

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176665) by [Allora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora), [Li_Liana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana). 



В лучах закатного солнца вода сияла как расплавленное золото. Легкий кораблик, своим изяществом больше напоминающий прогулочную ладью, а не настоящего морского путешественника, покачивался на волнах у самого берега. Неспешная процессия эльфов размеренно поднималась на борт корабля.

Сегодня провожающих почти не было. Никто из уплывающих не оставил в Арде родных или любимых, никто так и не отдал ни кусочка души той земле, что тысячелетиями была для них домом. Их обращенные к морю лица были спокойны и чисты, а в сердцах царила радость и ожидание светлого покоя.

Когда корабль оторвался от берега, отдаваясь ласкающим объятьям родной стихии, лишь один эльф остался на берегу. Высокий и сероволосый, облаченный в серебристо-серые одежды, он казался полупрозрачным призраком, почти растворившимся в жемчужно-алом свете заходящего солнца.

Жители Серебристых Гаваней давно перестали приходить на отплытие кораблей в Валинор. В такие вечера пристань словно вымирала. Те, кто мечтал уплыть, не хотели видеть, как другие уплывают по дорогам их мечты. Те, кто решил остаться, не хотели смотреть, как родной мир, умирая, меняется прямо на глазах.

Сероволосый эльф протянул руку в прощальном жесте. Ветер, словно он только и ждал этого благословения, подхватил паруса отчалившего корабля и бережно понес его по золотой дорожке, щедро растленной светилом.

Еще один тайный зритель наблюдал за уходящими вместе с солнцем эльфами. Почти скрытая в тени арки фигура явно старалась быть незаметной. Когда оставшийся эльф обернулся к городу, она тут же отпрянула назад, вглубь проема. Но человеческие движения не могли быть достаточно быстры, чтобы скрыть своего хозяина от эльфийского взора. Кэрдан заметил девушку и быстрым шагом направился к ней.

Ли поняла, что ей не удалось удержать в секрете свое присутствие, и вышла на пристань.

— Эти корабли уже, наверное, давно стали нашей главной достопримечательностью? – грустно улыбнувшись, попытался пошутить эльф.

— Нет, не думаю, — запнувшись, ответила Ли, — Я хотела полюбоваться на вечернее море. Я не знала, что они будут уплывать сегодня.

— Об этом можно догадаться по тому, насколько пуста пристань и все прилегающие к ней улицы.

Ли кивнула.

— Я еще удивлялась, почему это к вечеру весь город будто вымер.

— Сейчас корабли отплывают не так уж часто. Большинство ушли еще сразу после войны.

— Но все равно уплывают, — грустно сказала Ли, направляясь к причалу.

Девушка спустилась по каменным ступенькам, присела и опустила руку в почти спокойное море. Кэрдан пошел следом, провожая свою гостью. Ли зачерпнула ладошкой воду и поднесла к лицу, будто пытаясь в ней что-то увидеть. Совершенно прозрачная, чуть зеленоватая вода быстро просочилась сквозь сжатые пальцы, и на ладони у Ли осталась лишь маленькая капля, которую та вставая стряхнула в море.

— Красивая и ласковая, — сказала Ли и добавила без видимой связи, – Даже не верится, что они вот так уходят.

— Как «так»? – спросил Кэрдан.

— Спокойно, светло, безразлично, — ответила Ли, — Когда не чувствуешь себя вправе грустить. Ценя кого-то, надо принимать и их выбор, но слишком пусто становится в душе. Пытаться удержать уходящее чудо, это ведь эгоизм, да? – спросила она.

Задумавшись, Кэрдан сделал несколько шагов вдоль пристани. Ли, ожидая ответа, шла рядом.

— Все, что приходит в этот мир, рано или поздно должно уйти из него, — наконец ответил эльф.

— Но в природе ничто не исчезает бесследно.

— Эльфы тоже не исчезнут. Не все уплывают в Валинор. Пусть Лориэн опустеет и к людям перейдет Имладрис, как и многое другое в этом мире, но не думаю, что, пока зеленеет Эрин Ласгален, эльфы покинут его.

— Оставшиеся эльфы изменятся вместе с миром, — тихо сказала Ли, — Слишком многое уйдет вместе с уплывшими.

— Да, — кивнул Кэрдан, — Прошлое отмирает или изменяется, и ему нет пути в будущее. Хотя, возможно, Трандуил сможет обмануть время, — губы Кэрдана тронула легкая улыбка, — Этот хитрый Лис достаточно часто играл не по правилам. Пусть ему приходилось за это платить, но иногда он и выигрывал.

Задумавшись над словами эльфа, девушка медленно шагала вдоль берега. Небо постепенно темнело, первые звезды становились ярче, и с каждой минутой на небосводе появлялись все новые их собратья. Поднимался легкий, дующий с моря ветерок. Волны тихо шептали прибрежным скалам свои подводные секреты. И ни одна плачуще-кричащая чайка не нарушала вечерней тишины.

— Ты всегда один провожаешь корабли? – спросила Ли.

— Не всегда. Но очень часто и уже давно, — слишком спокойным голосом ответил эльф.

Ли попыталась взглянуть в лицо собеседнику, но Кэрдан отвернулся к горизонту навстречу ветру. Когда он снова посмотрел на девушку, в его глазах плескалось только море.

— А кто останется на пристани, когда ты уплывешь? — почти неслышно спросила Ли.

— Наверное, никто, — так же тихо ответил эльф.

Девушка вздохнула и подошла к самой кромке воды.

— Это неправильно, — не оборачиваясь сказала она.

— Провожать и оставаться всегда тяжелее, чем уплывать. Я сам выбрал этот удел. Потому что должен оставаться тот, кто не уйдет. Не уйдет, чтобы не случилось. Не уйдет до самого конца.

Слова эльфы неожиданным эхом отразились от скал и еще несколько секунд над водой шелестело призрачное «не уйдет…».

— Ты действительно уплывешь, когда Арду покинет последний эльф? Или когда уплывут все захотевшие попасть в Валинор? – спросила Ли после долгого молчания.

— Не знаю, — ответил Кэрдан, — Я остаюсь здесь, пока я нужен своему народу. Нужен тем, кто хочет найти дорогу в светлый край. Но время эльфов ушло… Кого считать последним? Последнего покинувшего Арду нолдор? Телери? Или авари? Не всех их ждет Валинор, не всем открыт этот путь, и не все захотят по нему пойти. А я не уверен, что смогу покинуть Арду, зная, что в Середиземье остаются эльфы, которые, может быть, когда-нибудь захотят прийти на этот берег и построить корабль, уносящие их в Валинор. Пока в Средиземье живут эльфы, я буду оставаться последним провожающим на пристани, даже если это станет перечить воле Валар.

— А говоришь, что один Трандуил любит нарушать правила, — с явным облегчением усмехнулась Ли.

— Один свихнулся из-за своего леса, другой из-за своего народа, — пожал плечами Кэрдан.

За разговором эльф и девушка не заметили, как вдоль залива дошли до самых последних скал, за которыми открывалось одно бескрайнее море. Ночь уже почти полностью вступила в свои права и казавшаяся совсем недавно зеленоватой вода теперь стала совершенно черной. Кэрдан предупредительно коснулся руки Ли, предлагая ей отойти от края скалы, чтобы она не оступилась в темноте.

Уже делая шаг назад, Ли напоследок заглянула за обрыв – вниз уходила совершенно ровная скала, о которую несколькими метрами ниже бились неспешные волны.

— Она такая же отвесная и под водой? – спросила девушка.

— Да, — кивнул Кэрдан, — Тут очень глубоко.

— Значит, поблизости нет никаких подводных камней? — в глубине глаз девушки мелькнули вдохновенные искринки.

— И не думай, — строго сказал Кэрдан, догадавшись о причине столь внезапного оживления.

— А почему нет? – с просыпающимся азартом спросила Ли.

Кэрдан покачал головой. Ли отвернулась к бьющимся в берег волнам.

— Море! — отрывисто сказала девушка, не отрывая взгляда от черно-блестящей поверхности воды, — Неизменное и переменчивое. Вечное и сиюминутное. Сильное и мягкое. Оно может выпить все слезы мира, даже не заметив их. Самый страшный гнев утонет в его реве. Отраженное в его водах солнце засверкает ослепительнее любой улыбки.

— Ненормальная, — почти неслышно, но совсем не осуждающе, а даже с малой толикой одобрения, сказал эльф.

Ли обернулась, на секунду отрывая взгляд от моря, и посмотрела в глаза Кэрдану.

— Я знаю.

Через мгновение, сделав два полушага–полупрыжка, девушка летела вниз навстречу волнам. Кэрдан подошел к самому краю скалы. С негромким всплеском Ли скрылась под водой, потом вынырнула и устремилась в открытое море.

— Плавает она хорошо, и ничего с ней не должно случиться, — с сомнением пробормотал Кэрдан, — Не должно…

То скрываясь в темных волнах, то появляясь над ними Ли не оборачиваясь уплывала все дальше в море. Кэрдан вздохнул, пробормотал что-то нелицеприятное про взбалмошных туристок и ответственности на его голову, и прыгнул в ночное море. Через несколько секунд он догнал девушку.

— Поверить не могу, что ты затащила меня, Владыку Гаваней, ночью в это сто раз очертевшее мне море! В парадной тунике, между прочим, — смеясь, возмутился эльф.

— Зато ты теперь улыбаешься. И даже почти смеешься, — радостно ответила Ли.

Кэрдан промолчал, но взглядом очень красноречиво показал все, что он думает по поводу подобного оправдания ночного плавания.

— А вообще я тебя никуда не тащила, — уточнила Ли, — Море было нужно мне самой. Чтобы опять ощутить, снова поверить …, — замолчав Ли нырнула, а когда, вынырнув, появилась на поверхности воды, то продолжила совсем иначе, – Море может примирить меня с чем угодно.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Кэрдан, — Может, все-таки поплывем обратно? – спросил он.

— Да, — легко согласилась Ли.

Эльф и девушка поплыли к берегу.


End file.
